mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Skull26374/Sim High
Zomg so liek hai guise. I got inspired to start another show but more for like us in a sense as it will take place in oh so glorious high school. This story will follow around eight Sims starting Freshman year in a whole new world as they get used to their new environment and find their way into the real world. Basically a boot-leg Degrassi/Waterloo Road. 'Ze Sims that will debut this season shall be as followed: *'Candy Pinkus' - a typical music kinda gal with high hopes. *'Chaz Duvall' - an obnoxious athlete with an eye for Candy. *'Jenny Chang' - a computer geek lacking social skills. *'Jimmy Watanabe' - an open-minded athlete with a can-do attitude. *'Renée Hart' - an opinionated environmentalist. *'Stephen Albright' - a natural leader and talented builder. *'Raven Wright' - a Gothic outsider with a penchant for poetry. *'Ian Arneson' - an extremely intelligent boy but a bait for bullies. More students will be added whenever, whether they are recurring or will be promoted to main. And there may be names of insignificant students randomely messaged so don't trip. I will take recommendations for students to add so don't feel too shy to ask okay? And don't forget los teachers (they will not appear often but will be there): *'Rosalyn Marshall' - principal of school. *'Gino Delicioso' - cafeteria. *'Elmira Clamp' - librarian. *'Linda Martin' - English. *'Gordon Lewis' - Mathematics. *'Alexa Lexington' - Science. *'Vincent Skullfinder' - History. *'Roger Manger' - Physical education/basketball coach. *'Matt Kovarra' - Media/computers. *'Trevor Verily' - Drama. *'Cedella Fraíze' - Art. There may be more staff added later but these are the basics. I will post the first episode on here either today or tomorrow but the show will not be posted constantly until this season of B.O.T.S. is through (made that mistake with MySims Zombies). The first season will focus solely on Freshman year and will have 16 episodes and the first eight will revolve and introduce each of the eight students. The other eight will have an A (main) and B (secondary) plot. Sounds good? In regards to the maturity of this or whatever, if any of you have watched those two shows mentioned above, they are for teens and there may or may not be a mature situation because well, it's high school. I would like people to sign up in the comments if they'd like a tip to whatever the location the show will be posted in. Sounds good? Ep 1: Welcome to the Jungle *camera flashes to a young blonde girl waking up with messy hair and green eyes to her mother's voice in the hallway* *'Mrs. Pinkus':Candy, time to get up. It's the big day! *'Candy':Coming! *camera flashes as she gets out of bed, showers, gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and eats breakfast with her mother* *'Mrs. Pinkus':Are you nervous sweetie? *'Candy':Of course mom! I don't know anyone. *'Mrs. Pinkus':You don't know anybody yet, Candy. I know it's hard coming to a new school and leaving all your middle school friends but just look at your father's great new job. It's a fresh start. *'Candy':I guess... *'Mrs. Pinkus':And remember how popular you were at your old school? I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends. *'Candy':Alright mom. *'Mrs. Pinkus':*smiles* Now come, we don't wanna be late. *walks out of the house with Candy and begins to pull out her keys to lock the door, as Candy runs back in and grabs her headphones and hangs them from her neck* Do you always need those? *'Candy':Always. *camera flashes as the mother and daughter get into their car and drive to Candy's new school, Triviola High School* *'Mrs. Pinkus':*looks over at Candy as they pull up* You'll be fine, I guarantee. *'Candy':I sure hope so. *opens the door and begins to get out* *'Mrs. Pinkus':*hands her papers* Remember to read the map and find your classrooms! *'Candy':Alright mom. *shuts the door to the car as her mom drives away and she sighs, staring at the mess of kids around her. She looks down at her papers as she walks up to the stairs and an orange-haired girl with brown eyes and braces bumps into her and her papers drop* *'Renée':Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. *reaches down to help pick up Candy's papers* *'Candy':It's alright, don't worry. *'Renée':*looks at Candy's schedule* Ooo! You have class with Mr. Kovarra first period! We can go together. *'Candy':Sure th-. *'Renée':I'm sorry I totally didn't introduce myself. I'm Renée and you are? *'Candy':Candy, nice to meet you. *'Renée':You too! What middle school did you come from? *'Candy':Um, I came from down south. My family moved because my dad got a job offer so... now I'm here. *'Renée':Well I'm happy to be your first friend! Let's get going, our lockers are near each other too, and we have time! *camera flashes to the two girls walking by their lockers as a tan guy with spiky red hair and blue sunglasses and sports clothes calls to Renée. He holds a small blond boy with glasses and nice clothes' textbook up high as he tries to jump for it. Next to him, a guy with tall black hair spiked up, black eyes, and a blue jacket laughs* *'Chaz':Oh hey, Renée! Missed ya! *'Renée':*putting stuff in her locker* Ugh. *'Candy':Friend of yours? *'Renée':Oh no, Chaz and I are not friends. He's this jerky athlete who thinks he's greater than everyone and treats girls with like no respect. And as you can see he's a senseless bully. Poor Ian. *'Candy':Ah, so this has been happening for years now? *'Renée':Pretty much. And the guy with the tall hair is Jimmy, he's like Chaz' sidekick. He's not bad but he kind of just never leaves his side. *'Candy':Oh, great. *listens as the bell rings* Time for class. *camera flashes to the two girls walking into a computer lab and they sit next to each other. On the other side of Candy is a pale girl in black clothes and red hair in a braid. Chaz and Jimmy walk in loudly as Renée sighs. Ian follows as the late bell rings and Mr. Kovarra starts to talk* *'Mr. Kovarra':Welcome freshmen to Triviola High School! I am Mr. Matt Kovarra, your media slash world events slash computer teacher. No matter what, this is one of the most fun classes you'll be having this year. Since you're all new, I will inform you on how this school system works. Since you all have this class together, most of you will be sharing your other classes together as... well, that's just how things work. It's great if you're friends with someone in here, not so great with your enemies. *'Ian':*gulps* *'Mr. Kovarra':Well onto attendence let's go shall we. Stephen Albright? *'Stephen':Here, and single for all you ladies. *'Renée':*laughs as he is across from her* *'Stephen':Great to see you too Renée. *'Renée':Alright, Stephen, you too. *'Stephen':Who's your friend? *'Candy':I'm Candy. *'Mr. Kovarra':Ian Arneson? *'Ian':H-here. *'Stephen':Ah, so you're sweet huh? *'Renée':Okay stop being gross, Stephen. *'Stephen':Yeah, well see you around Candy, don't let the buzzkill bring you down. *'Mr. Kovarra':*calls more names* Jenny Chang? *'Jenny':Here! *'Mr. Kovarra':Chaz Duvall? *'Chaz':*mimicking Jenny* Here! *laughs with Jimmy as she frowns at him and looks down at her computer* *'Mr. Kovarra':Is it safe to assume that you're related to Jared Duvall? *'Chaz':Totally, my bro's a legend. *'Mr. Kovarra':Well if you start acting anything like your brother, well, we'll just see... *looks to see Chaz laugh and calls more names* Renée Hart? *'Renée':Here! *'Candy':So you know most of these people? *'Renée':Well of course, I went to middle school with a lot of these people. *'Candy':Fun. That's cool. *'Renée':Don't worry, you'll make friends. Just stay away from people like Chaz and you'll be fine. *'Mr. Kovarra':Candy Pinkus? *'Candy':Here. *'Mr. Kovarra':*continues calling more names* Jimmy Watanabe? *'Jimmy':*laughs at something Chaz tells him* Here! *'Mr. Kovarra':And finally, Raven Wright? *'Raven':*turns out to be the girl next to Candy. She doesn't say anything but raises her hand to show her prescence* *'Mr. Kovarra':And that is everyone, alright. *'Candy':*turns to Raven* Hey, cool name. I'm Candy. *'Raven':*looks at Candy and turns back away* *'Candy':Ok then... *'Mr. Kovarra':And now let's discuss further into the class, shall we? *camera flashes to lunch as the girls sit at a table with Ian, Jenny, and Stephen* *'Stephen':Oh if it isn't miss sweet thing herself again, hello, hello. *'Renée':That's enough Stephen. They were in our class Candy but you guys haven't met, this is Ian and that's Jenny. *'Ian':Greetings. *'Jenny':Hey. *'Candy':Hey, nice to meet you. *'Ian':The pleasure's all ours. *'Jenny':So we heard you're new to the area. Do you like it so far? *'Candy':Yeah it's alright. Just getting used to it. *'Jenny':Oh... I like your headphones. *'Candy':Thanks. So you guys are close? *'Ian':We've all been friends since a little close to precisely three years ago. *'Stephen':*shrugs* Somethin' like that. *'Chaz':*walks behind Ian, Jenny, and Stephen with Jimmy* Oh hey friends. How are you all doing? I would love to hear it. *'Jenny':Oh we're doing fine, you? *'Chaz':*looks at her and then laughs* *'Stephen':*whispers to Jenny* Sarcasm. *'Jenny':Oh... *'Chaz':Gee Jim, don't you think Ian's food looks delicious? *'Jimmy':I do Chaz, I do. *'Chaz':And it would be rude for him not to share, right? *'Jimmy':Totally. *'Ian':*lifts up his tray and hands all his food to the two guys* Take it. *'Chaz':Don't mind if we do. *walks away with Jimmy and the tray, laughing* *'Ian':*sighs* *'Stephen':Ian my boy, you gotta stand up for yourself. *'Ian':I guess... *'Candy':*gets up and follows after Chaz and Jimmy* Give Ian back his food. *'Chaz':*turns around* Oh, the new girl sticking up for him? *'Candy':Give me the food. *'Chaz':Come on, you're too pretty for those losers. *'Candy':Give, me, the, food. *'Chaz':Fine. *drops the tray on her feet as lasagna and sauce land on and cover Candy's shoes and everyone around them is silent, as Chaz and Jimmy walk away laughing* See ya round, beautiful. *camera flashes to Candy, Jenny, and Renée in the bathroom wiping off Candy's shoes as well as they can* *'Jenny':I'm really sorry about what they did. *'Renée':They're jerks. *'Candy':It's fine, Ian doesn't deserve how he's treated. *'Jenny':Well it was awesome how you stood up to Chaz. *'Candy':Until he threw the food all over my shoes. *'Jenny':Still, you're like a hero. *'Renée':What she's trying to say is that you have guts to do that. It was admirable. *'Candy':Oh well. *camera flashes to Candy paying attention in fifth period as Chaz and Jimmy laugh behind her, she turns around and he winks at her. In sixth, she exits Ms. Lexington's room with Renée as the two girls walk to the front of the school* *'Candy':Well day one is over. *'Renée':Nine months to go! *'Candy':*reaches the front with Renée* Only nine. *'Renée':Hey listen, my ride is here but I really hope you enjoy it here and had a good time. Besides Chaz and your shoes and yeah but *hugs Candy* you'll have fun. I'll see you tomorrow! *'Candy':*walks up to her car as her mom pulls in and she gets in the car* *'Mrs. Pinkus':How was the first day? New friends? *'Candy':It wasn't that bad. I made friends and there's this annoying guy but I kind of like it. *'Mrs. Pinkus':I told you it'll be fine. *'Candy':Yes. It will. *smiles as the camera blacks out* Category:Blog posts